


little brother

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boypussy, Butt Plugs, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mark fucks johnny's little brother, haechan
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 158





	little brother

Even though Mark hadn't come to the noisy place long ago, the loud music was already giving him a headache. His eyes caught on the people dancing in the middle of the hall, rubbing against each other. He could see Jaehyun , one of his close friends, behind a girl. Jaehyun was running his hands around her waist, very close to her butt. Mark smiled at the sight and grinned as they met Jaehyun .

The scream from the far corner of the large room distracted him for a moment. At the head of the stairs stood a man with wavy hair that extended just above his shoulders. He could guess that he might have been Johnny 's younger brother, who was the organizer of the party. Only the head of the man was visible, the ladder curving from the point of view of his shoulders, obstructing the view of his body. Mark squinted to see the boy's face more clearly, but the staircase was too dark.

“ Johnny Suh ! If you don't kick these people out of our house within 10 minutes, I'm not responsible for what happens. " Despite yelling, he had a soft voice. When the boy disappeared from behind the stairs, grunts came from all over the house. Mark turned his eyes to Johnny and saw that indeed he was guiding people towards the door at his brother's request. He was surprised.

He had to head over to Johnny and ask if he could stay with them tonight. His roommate had clearly asked him not to come home today.

“Hey, would you mind if I stay here today? I curl up in that chair and sit quietly. " Johnny thought for a moment, then put his arm around Mark's shoulder and ruffled his hair. "Of course."

Soon the house was completely empty, Mark had tossed his jacket somewhere and spread out on the sofa. It was only 3 minutes before Johnny left the house to take his girlfriend home. When the noise came back from the stairs, Mark turned his gaze curiously. He hoped to see Johnny's brother. If he remembers correctly, Johnny told him that he had a brother named Haechan , but most people didn't know him because he was homeschooled.

There was a faint smile on his face when he saw the wavy hair again at the turning point of the stairs. Mark was out of breath when Haechan took a few more steps and entered Mark's field of vision. Haechan was wearing a completely transparent white nightgown. It was made of such a thin material that even some spots on his arms, made of several layers of the same fabric, were still extremely transparent. Haechan was naked under the nightgown . That was surprising. Haechan had big tits that Mark was sure would stick out of his palms. His nipples looked brown and hard. His breasts shake and hit each other with each step he took. Except for his nightgown, the only object he was wearing was the silver jewelry around his waist. It highlighted the thin waist of Haechan, completely covered with silver and shiny stones that wrapped around his waist in 2 layers .

Mark lowered his eyes a little further and felt his own penis move miserably in his pants. Haechan didn't have a penis, but a fat pink pussy.His cunt had a little hair just above the slot and he could tell from the glow of the folds that his cunt is wet.

Mark's eye met when Haechan came to the top of the stairs. His eyes were wide and his hands were immediately closed to his breasts. Mark could not stop his grin. He quickly got up from the seat and took off his belt and pants. He wrapped the belt around his wrist. At that time, Haechan was turning his back in heels and trying to quickly climb the stairs. 

Halfway through, Mark grabbed him by the arm and threw it on his shoulder. Haechan's butt was touching Mark's cheek. The little one was screaming, but Mark quickly pushed him into the room he first saw and threw him on the bed. Haechan looked breathless. When he lay on the bed, his large breasts were spread out and his legs were parted at Mark's force.

Mark took off the belt from his wrist and tied it around Haechan's wrists, who were trying to escape. He saw from the desperate expression on Haechan's face that he was starting to accept the situation. Mark grabbed Haechan's legs and lifted them up to his shoulders. Haechan was so flexible that his huge breasts were squeezed between his legs. Mark's mouth watered when he looked at Haechan's asshole. There was a huge diamond plug in his hole, teamed with the shiny stones on his waist. The water flowing from her pussy gathered around her asshole.

Mark immediately grabbed the edges of the diamond and pulled quickly. The asshole was incredibly enlarged in the thick part of the plug, causing Haechan to scream. The hole, now empty, was gaping like crazy. Mark pushed the pluck he removed into his wet pussy and pushed the diamond right into the hole. He knew that was too much for little pussy. He pulled back, took off his underwear and tore his shirt aside. He rubbed his already hardened penis into Haechan's pussy and, taking advantage of his wetness, slipped it into the opened asshole . He began to move in and out at superhuman speed. His balls hit Haechan's ass so quickly that his skin began to turn red .

Haechan's asshole was tightly wrapped around the penis. Mark could feel the gag in Haechan's pussy every time he entered. His eyes caught on the swaying breasts and he began to squeeze the breasts with his hands. He kissed Haechan's forehead, wrinkled with pain, and began biting his lips.

He was so close to cum. He hit Haechan's pussy very hard and watched him scream in pain while squirting. He laughed at the desperate slut. Then he came into his asshole. Shortly after, he took the plug off of his pussy and plugged the cum into his asshole. He was hard again so he started to ram into his pussy this time with the intention of impregnating him. But after a few strong thrusts he felt like he needed to pee so he started to let the yellow liquid go into him. Haechan felt the pee in him and started crying out of shame. Mark peed in him almost for 2 minutes then went back to fucking him. Simultaneously, he was hitting and squeezing his now purple nipples. He put his three fingers into Haechan's pussy with his penis and cum into him quickly. Staying inside him to make sure he got pregnant.


End file.
